School Life:
by starcry
Summary: It's about Hikaru and her life at school. All of them doesn't have any powers they live normal lives
1. Default Chapter

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 1:HOME AND EAGLE

Author note:Sorry if it's not good I'm just a kid and it's my first fic.

Sorry if it's short.Anywazs, please REVIEW!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikaru just got back home from het trip with her family across Europe

"Phew that was a long trip"said Hikaru

"Ya a 14 hour flight to get back home"Said Takeru who was very exhausted

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikaru went to her room to get her cellphone

"Hmm I wonder what's my saint" said Hikaru opening her cellphone

'I hope Eagle's my classmate'

"Ahh a message from……….Umi"

Umi:Hey how was ur trip? Sad 2 say but were no longer classmates.txt me bck when u get this  

-21:30

Hikaru:It's so unfair anyway what's your saint and what's mine?

Umi:Hey it's not a big deal u know.I'm JMV and urs is BLAISE

Hikaru:K……whats Fuu's,Misao's and Ruriko's saints?

Umi:Ummm Misao is Luke,Ruriko is Anthony and Fuu is Blaise too.

"Hikaru you have a letter from your classmate at California"said Mrs.Shidou 

"K mom be right down"

Hikaru:Hey talk to you tomorrow I still need some resting to do.

Umi:KFW   ~~(ok fine whatever)~~

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikaru went down and got the letter and went back to her room.

'Chiharu I wonder how she's doing'

 Hikaru read the letter :

Dear Hikaru,

          ………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well glad she's doing okay" Hikaru said keeping the letter"

"Gotta go to sleep have school tomorrow" 

Later she was asleep and was dreaming of Eagle 

~~~To Be Continued~~~


	2. School Life: School & Friends

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL & FRIENDS

Author note:Thanks for the reviews.Hope you will enjoy this

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tuesday 

Hikaru was absent yesterday because she only got back last night.

When she got down from their car she was surprised to see 

Umi and the gang waiting for her.

"Hi long time no see" Umi said gigling

"What happened to your hair? Fuu said curiously

"I cut it because it's so hot here"

"Well let's get going" Misao and Ruriko said together

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

'Ok I hope I hope I hope' Hikaru thinking about Eagle

"By the way is Eagle my classmate?"

"Sorry but no he's an Anthony" Umi said

 Hikaru stares at Ruriko

"But it's good news cauze all the boys you hate are my classmates" 

 Ruriko said to calm Hikaru

"Fair enough,umm…is Ferio our classmate Fuu?"

 Fuu then became depressed

"No again his a JMV" Misao said to satisfy a curious Hikaru

"Welcome to your classroom" Umi said welcoming Hikaru


	3. School Life: New Friends

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS

Author note:Thanks for the reviews.Sorry if it's short.

  Hope you will enjoy this.One more thing Zagato and Lantis 

  in this fic. are not brothers instead they are bestfriends  

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikaru looks at her class they all look familiar to her except for one 

because she's a new student 

"Hi Hikaru you can seat here besides Barnette" Sumire said

"Thanks"

Sumire was Hikaru's classmate for three years so they alredy know eachother

Hikaru went out of the classroom and the group talk and talk until the school bell rang.

"Ok see you all later" Hikaru said to her friends

"See you later" They all said

Eagle saw Hikaru and was shocked because of the hair then they smiled 

to eachother

"Hi" Hikaru said hiding her blush

"Hi,haven't seen you for a long time" Eagle said also hiding he's blush

"You too……

"Hikaru let's go"Fuu said

"Ok be right there…well I better be going"

"Ya…..you better"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hikaru then went back to her classroom.Misao saw this and was gigling.

Before Misao went back to her classroom she told Umi about this and they both were laughing

and then they went back.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

St.Blaise classroom

"Good morning you may now take you seats" Mrs.Aogiri said they're class adviser

"I'm glad all of our students are now here,the seating arrangements will be change"

"Ok Zagato you go to the front seat of Hikaru and Meia at the back and Lantis… there

beside Hikaru"

Then she arrange the seats of the other's too

Fuu wasn't far from Hikaru

"That will be you sitting arrangements,you will meet your subject teachers today.

Goodbye and the thank you"

Zagato was Hikaru previous classmate so they already know eachother.

"Oh by the way Lantis this is Hikaru and Hikaru this is Lantis" Zagato said

"Hi nice to meet you" Hikaru said turning to Lantis

"It's nice to meet you too" Lantis said also doing the same thing.

Hikaru then talked to her other classmates

Lantis was popular and some girls like him and some don't.

Zagato was just plain and normal.

Lantis and Zagato were just talking and somehow Hikaru got into the conversation.

That's how Hikaru met a new friend Lantis


	4. School Life: Lantis!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 4: LANTIS?!

Author note: Sorry if it's short.Hope you will enjoy this.

Tekya is Hikaru's house maid

 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lunch, Canteen

"Hey Fuu you do know Lantis right ?" asked Hikaru

"Yes I do know him why the sudden interest?

"Well what do you think of him ?"

"He's so arrogant" Fuu said

"He is not actually his friendly"

"Hey don't tell me you're being developed with Lantis" Umi said

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! All of the three said

Hikaru was blushing when they said that

"Look you're blushing" Fuu said

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After Lunch Class

        They were having their usual classes and Zagato,Lantis and Hikaru.

The days over and some of the student's already left, the gang of Hikaru

Were just talking about there day but the focus more on Hikaru.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

        After two weeks of studying Hikaru was doing her homework then……

"Hikaru phone call" Tekya said

"Hello?" Hikaru said

"HIKARU!!" said an unknown person on the other line

"Arggh…What do you want?!"

"Hey! It's me Lantis"

"Oh I thought you were my brother"

'OMG I can't believe this'

"It's ok"

"Well why did you call?"

"Oh nothing… I just want to talk you"

After thirty minute's talkin to Lantis they finally hung up

Hikaru: OMG Lantis just called me!!!

        She send it to Umi,Fuu and Misao

'Come on reply already' 

 Finally someone texted her 

Umi:OMG are you serious?!

Fuu:I knew it!

Misao:OMG are you joking?!

Hikaru:Ohh… I am so serious

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Next Day-School

"This is what I'm talking about" Fuu said

"So..are you going to forget Eagle?" Umi asked

"No way…Why should I forget about him?" asked Hikaru

"Because of Lantis!!!" Misao said

"No way!Not ever!"

     As usual the were having their classes and they were very noisy.

Hikaru,Lantis and Zagato were talking again.Classes just finished 

"Bye Lantis,Bye Zagato" Hikaru said

"Bye Hikaru" the two said in union


	5. School Life: Who is it?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 5: WHO IS IT?

Author note: Sorry if it's short.Hope you will enjoy this.

     Rika was an the most outstanding student so 

     she's very popular.Dita is four years older than Hikaru 

     she is also her classmate at tennis.Lantis is only one year older 

     than Hikaru 

 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

July 6- Saturday

"Ok good play. All of you can go home now" Coach Duero said

Hikaru was having her tennis practice

"That was fun" Hikaru said

"Ya it was" said Dita

"Well bye my ride's already here"

"Bye"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikaru's House

All of Mrs.Shidou's family side where there

'Oh I forgot it's mom's birthday today'

She said to everyone who was there.Then she went back to her room to

get dressed.Mrs. Shidou prepared the feast. A few minutes later the phone 

rang.

"Hikaru telephone" Takeru said

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Lantis"

Hikaru then walk down calmly so no one would tease her

"Make it quick"

"Ok…Hello?"

"Hi Hikaru..How are you doing?"

"Fine and you"

"I'm ok too"

"Oh..ok why did you called"

After a long explanation he asked her a question

"Hikaru which actor do you have a crush on?"

"I don't have one…I..mean an actor crush"

"Oh do you know this child actress she's just the same age as I am.

 You know you two look alike as if you're twins"

"Who is this child actress then?"

"It's Nitta Mikage..actually she's the actress I have a crush on"

"Why her?"

"Because she's beautiful"

"Hikaru get ready were Leaving" Takeru said

"Ok..Hey Lantis I gotta go"

"It's ok I gotta motor to"

"Well bye"

"Bye"

When Hikaru got off the phone all of her relatives were looking at her.

Then she went back to her room and was finishing up.Hikaru wore blue 

pants and white t-shirt.When she got out of her room all of her cousins 

were still looking at her.The day ended and they all went home.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A few day's later…..

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak with Hikaru"

"Hey it's me what's up?"

"Nothing really..who's you're crush already?"

"I don't have a crush"

"Ya right Maximus was just talking to Caldina about you crush"

"Ok fine"

"Who is it then?"

"Why should I tell you"

"You know you can trust me"

"Convince me first"

"I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE"

"Fine"

"Who is it then"

"His name starts with a letter E and his an Anthony"

"Umm..It's gotta be Euro!"

"No it's not him"

"Then it must be Eagle!"

"You're right it's him"

"Ha ha ha it's Eagle,Hikaru has a crush on Eagle!!"

"Hey you promised!"

"Ok ok I'll stop"

"Anyway I gotta go it's getting kind of late"

"Ya it is"

"Bye"

"Goodnight"


	6. School Life: Now He Knows

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 6: NOW HE KNOWS

Author note: Sorry if it's short.Hope you will enjoy this.

                   Mrs.Daidouji is their English teacher

 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 Monday

    Hikaru was looking at Eagle and was smiling and she saw 

 him look at her too.

"Fuu he's looking" said Hikaru gigiling

"Ya he is"

"Look he's looking again!!" Meia said

    Hikaru then look at Eagle again.Then eagle saw her looking at

him and looked away blushing.

"Ha ha ha!!!" The three friends said

"Hey be quiet" Rika said

   Lantis looked at Hikaru and saw her looking at Eagle

"Hey Hikaru who are you looking at?"

"No one"

"Ya right seems to me you're looking at Eagle"

"I am not"

"What did you say Lantis? Eagle?" Zagato asked

"Ya I said Eagle to Hikaru"

"To Hikaru? What do you mean Hikaru has a crush on Eagle?"

"Yup that's what I mean"

"Hikaru has a crush on Eagle!!" Zagato said mockingly

"Ha ha very funny! Lantis you promised"

"Ok I'll shut up now"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lunch

   Hikaru and her friends just finished eating so they went back to

Their classroom a few minutes later Lantis and Zagato came.

When Hikaru was going out of her classroom she saw Lantis 

holding Eagle…

"Eagle does'nt our watch look magnificent"

"Ya it does"

"Hey Hikaru it's Eagle" Zagato said holding her in her arms

"Let go!" He then let go of her

"Bye Eagle" Lantis said 

"Lantis you promised!!"

"Hey it was'nt my fault you reacted to it" 

He said as Hikaru was walking away

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  These past few weeks since the 'accident' happened Hikaru

and Eagle were no longer talking to eachother. And for the past

few weeks Hikaru and Lantis were the ones who are being teased.

English Class

"Ok Lantis what's your question" Mrs.Daidouji said

"Is this correct mam?"

"You know Lantis you already know the answer and Hikaru

 wont be impressed if you're like that"

"OoooO" Their classmates said

"Ya right very funny! Ha ha im laughing" Hikaru said to make them stop

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

House-Phone

"Mrs. Daidouji is such a weirdo" Lantis said

"Ya teasing us like that"

"Come on let's talk about something else"

"Ya we should. Well do you know about….."

After few minutes of talking to eachother they both

got tired and hung up


	7. School Life: The Talk

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 7: THE TALK

Author note: Sorry if it's short.Hope you will enjoy this.

                   Gasha & Taka are friends of Hikaru

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

      A couple of weeks later after the exams…

    Assembly

 "Announcement all those who are joining the camping will

  have a meeting at 12:30" 

 'I wonder what we're going to talk about' 

  Meeting

 "Ok the leaders will be Rika,Sumire,Suzumi,Julia,Nikki & Britney"

 "I'll just put my ntbk.here on Ruriko's case" Hikaru said to Umi

 "1,2,3,4,5,6"

 "Yay! I'm in Rika's group"

 After some minutes Hikaru noticed that Ruriko was gone with the case.

 So she ran after her and went to Ruriko's classroom.

 "Ruriko can I borrow your case I left my ntbk.in it"

 "I have to get dressed for our presentation.Just ask someone to get it"

 Then Hikaru spotted Eagle and asked him while holding his hand

 "Umm… Eagle can you get Ruriko's case I just left my ntbk.there and I

  need it for my next class" Hikaru said begging Eagle

 "Okay but where is it?"

 "Hi Hikaru" Taka said

 "Hello Taka" saying almost out of breath

  Eagle still can't find the case but he was'nt moving away from where Hikaru was.

  Then Gasha saw Hikaru and knew she was desperate.So she gave it to her.

 "Oh thanks G"

 "No problem"

 "So that's where it is" Eagle said

 "Bye"

 "Bye" Eagle and Taka said together

  When Hikaru was going to her next class she was shrieking not minding 

  what the others were saying.She was already late good thing the teacher

  was in a good mood.

 "Fuu,Fuu Eagle talked to me!!" Hikaru said still shrieking

 "Really what did he say?"

 "Ya what did he say?" Aika asked

 "I'll explain later"

 "Meia he talked to me!!"

 "Calm down!"

 "Ok ok"

  When Hikaru was typing she was still shrieking and all the girls were looking 

  at her

 "Hikaru stop already you've been doing that for the past ten min.now" Kayla said

 "Fine I'll stop" but she just can't help it

 "She's gone" Meia said trying not to look at Hikaru

  Dissmissal Time- Corridors

 "Misao he talked to me!!"

 "Who?"

 "Eagle who else!"

 "Really how did it happened?!"

 "Well here's how it happened………..

  When Hikaru finished her story

 "Good for you Hikaru"

 "Ruriko you are my lucky charm.THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"

  Waiting Shed

"So Hikaru I heard you and Eagle talked. How did it happened?" Houki asked

"It's like this…..and when I was talking to him I was holding his hand!"

"Really?"

"Would I lie at a time like this?" 


	8. School Life: Untitled

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 8: Untitled (I can't think of any title)

Author note: Sorry if it's short. Hope you will enjoy this. Justine is a classmate of Hikaru that likes to                        tease her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Weeks later….

   "Ok students listen up were going to have to change your sitting arrangements"                                'Great just what we need' Hikaru thought. She sat there bored not paying any attention to her teacher. The teacher is saying stuff that they don't care about. "Hikaru pay attention she's announcing something" Meia said in her bossy voice.

Minutes later…

  "Hikaru you'll be sitting next to Lantis" 'What is she crazy!? I can't be sitting next to him!' But Hikaru still sat next to Lantis after a few minutes arguing with the teacher. "And what's this? Hey guys look at our favorite couple. How awfully quiet" Justine said looking at Hikaru and Lantis. "Just shut up Justine"

Lunch Time

  Hikaru was dancing when Justine her then… "Wow Hikaru what a great dancer you are" Justine said teasingly "Justine I had enough of you!!" Hikaru was chasing Justine then other people were teasing them. "Hey Hikaru so you're with Justine now" "Hikaru someone might get jealous" 'Ya so what? Justine is a friend even If he tease me a lot' When Hikaru and Justine came back... "You two are so hopeless" Barnette said "Nope we were just having fun" "Ya Barnette. Justine is just a slow runner" 

Next day…

 "Barnette please help me" Lantis said pleadingly "Ok okay I will. Just stop" Barnette said as Lantis was walking toward Hikaru "Hikaru can you also help me?" "With what?" "My project" Hikaru had nothing else to do so she agreed "Sure" "Hi Hikaru who's project are you doing?" Justine asked "Oh this?" said Hikaru as she raised the project "It's Lantis project" "Ahem" "Cut it out they're friends" Aika said 


	9. School Life: A Letter & A Bump

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 9: A Letter & A Bumped

Author note: Sorry if it's short. Hope you will enjoy this. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 Tuesday

     Hikaru's class has a celebration so they wore ordinary clothes. When Hikaru got to her classroom she saw that her chair was full of letters. Hikaru then gave all her letters to her friends including Lantis.  

--Flashback--

 Hikaru went inside her classroom when Lantis approached her. "Hey Hikaru don't forget my letter ok?" Said Lantis as he smiled and touched her in the shoulder "Ok but don't forget mine" she said as she smiled back "Sure" said Lantis as he went to his chair.

--End of flashback—

  "Ok almost done" Hikaru said, "Hey Hikaru here's yours" Maroon said as he handed it to her "Thanks" Hikaru said as Lantis entered the room. Minutes later she saw Lantis put his letter on her table. She waited for him to leave then read his letter it said  -To Hikaru, a very special person- it was written outside of the envelope. Hikaru opened the letter and the things that were written in there was so sweet. Hikaru was so happy but she didn't scream she just smiled. Hikaru approached Lantis "Thanks for the letter Lantis" as she smiled to him "Not a problem thank you also" With that Hikaru left with her friend Alex to buy drinks for the trip when they were walking Ferio, Eagle, Zagato and some of their friends were going the other way. "Whoa Hikaru!!" Ferio said. Hikaru just smiled at them and kept on walking.  

   Minutes later they left and arrived at a seminary. They met a priest but his discussions were boring then he said they were going to have a game. He said that there should be pairs the first has to be blindfolded with a handkerchief without any guide then the second has to be guided. "Who will be the first ones" The priest asked. Hikaru raised her hand and saw Lantis raised his. They went outside and started it. "Houki don't leave me ok" "I wont" Hikaru didn't know that Lantis was just near her. Hikaru touched someone but she didn't know who it was, then someone touched her Hikaru was curious 'Who was that guy?' She knew it was a guy because of the hand.Then Hikaru touched someone again in the neck it was also a guy.

  Semenary-Lunch Break

 Hikaru wasn't hungry so she just read her letters.She saw Lantis letter.. "Hey Rika" Hikaru said as she handed the letter "Who is it from? Lantis?" "Sssh just read it" Rika finished reading it and was gigling then Hikaru just remembered something. "Umm did you know who did I bumped a few times ago?" Now Rika was laughing. "What's so funny?" Hikaru asked "You really don't know?" "No I really don't" Now Rika was laughing even louder "That was Lantis!!"


	10. School Life: Fun

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 10: Fun 

Author note: Sorry if it's short. Hope you will enjoy this. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A week later

    There was an assembly.Hikaru was late so she hurried to get to her classroom.When she got there she saw Lantis getting something from his bag. "Hhmm" He said as he look at Hikaru "So you're late too" she said as she put her bag "Yup" Hikaru didn't know what to say so she left shortly Lantis left too, He was just a couple of steps behind her.They were passing by thr classrooms of the lower levels then the national anthem played.When it finished Hikaru was waiting for the next when… "Hikaru let's go!!" Lantis said in a happy tone as he run past her but he was still close 'What?' she didn't know what to do so she just followed him. They got down stairs and some of the St.Luke girls were there.Lantis & Hikaru stopped."Look Hikaru and Lantis are together" Hikaru just pretended that she didn't hear anything.She didn't noticed this but she was blushing. She hurridly went to the gym. When she got there she couldn't help her smile. "Hey whats with you?" Meia asked "Ya you're like over smiling" 

Friday-Religion class

     Hikaru and her classmates were having a test. Lantis & Zagato came in late.Minutes later each one of them were leaving for another test. Hikaru, Manic, Yamazaki and Lantis were the only ones left. Yamazaki didn't want to go because he was waiting for Manic. "Uuggh I don't know the answer!!" Hikaru shouted "You and me both" Lantis said in reply "What number arent you finished with?" she asked "A lot of them in the first" Manic heard their conversation "Mam look at Hikaru at Lantis" When the teacher saw them they were both laughing "You two hurry yup" They both waited for the teacher to look away "Hey Hikaru what's the answer in this number?" whispered Lantis "I wont tell you.We're gonna get caught" Hikaru said "They're not even looking" "Alright alright" Hikaru was about to say the answer when the teacher spotted them "Lantis Hikaru stop that or you'll both get zero's" The teacher said "HaHaHa…."They both laugh


	11. School Life: What does it Mean?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER 11: What does It Mean

Author note: Sorry if it's short. Hope you will enjoy this. Very twisted!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Thursday- Lunch

    Hikaru was with Fuu and they were going to their next class when they saw Ferio. Just so happens that they were going the same way they were behind Ferio and his friend. Fuu was pushing Hikaru because she knows that Hikaru will do something then suddenly Ferio tuned around "Oh Hey Hikaru" he said as he smiled at her "Hi" she responded.Soon as Ferio was out of sight Fuu glared at Hikaru "What?" Hikaru asked    

Morning

       I just woke up and was eating breakfast thinking about my dream 'I cant believe I dreamt about him again' I thought. 'Why am I still dreaming about **Ferio**? What does it mean?' I kept thinking about this all over again I mean I kept dreaming about him. us. for weeks. I finished up and went to my room still thinking about it.

Later

   Hikaru was watching t.v. when her stupid brother interrupted "Hey Hikaru who's this?" He said but Hikaru wasn't paying attention at all "Ok I'll just say to **him** that you don't care" He said as he was about to leave "Wait.Wait!" she said as she hurriedly stand up "Figures" He said "Who's him? Ferio?" she asked "Ya that's his name" he said mockingly "What did he say?" She asked eagerly  

School-2003

    It was January and I still cant figure out what it means. So I talked to the three about it Misao,Umi and Fuu does get mad I know that it's not deep. The three were talking so I just bumped in "Hi Hikaru" They greeted "Hi" I responded "Did Ferio text or talk to you before school?" I asked "No.why?" Umi said "Well see I really cant figure this out" I said "Figure what out" Fuu said looking at me "Well Ok but don't take this the wrong way." They just nodded "I've been dreaming about Ferio" I said it Both Misao and Umi were smiling and gigling and Fuu was just well okay with it "OMG!! Hikaru you like Ferio!" The two said "What? Guys hello? Do you remember Fuu?" I asked looking at Fuu "It's ok Hikaru" Fuu smiled."Well I guess I do like him"

Two weeks Later-Friday

    School was already over and Hikaru, Fuu ,Misao and Houki were just talking. Then they saw Ferio Misao called him "Ferio!" Misao said "Hey" Ferio said as he arrived they didn't expect this but Ferio sat next to Hikaru "Hey Hikaru" He started "Hi" The two just talked and talked with eachother ignoring that they had friends there until finally Hikaru's ride came "Well I gotta go bye Ferio" Hikaru said as she picked up her stuff "Bye" He said as he stood up also "Bye girls" She said      


End file.
